Worship
by r0b
Summary: A story about a 15 year old loner who gets caught in devil worship, without him knowing. A story with plenty of death and mystery and some humor to lighten the way. My first story so please bear with me please.
1. Chapter 1

**WORSHIP**

CHAPTER 1: New place

Day seven of the seven day travel to our new home, I've been sleeping for most of the way but a speed bump made my head hit against the car window. I looked out and all I saw was the color of sand combined with dirt. I immediately got sick, I was used to green and trees with squirrels running around and bird chirping. This place was just silent with barely any color.

"Wow! This is a MUCH better place than California!!" I exclaimed.

"Now, now don't judge this place already. You'll see! This place is going to be great! Besides with my new job, you'll get all the things you want!"

"Can I get a new doll daddy?" said my little sister actually believing him.

"Of course you can honey" he responded

"When are we getting to this WONDERFUL new place dad?" I asked

"Almost there, around twenty minutes left to go!"

I really did not know why he was so excited; he was going to be a secretary, sure he was going to make a couple extra bucks but not enough to buy all the things I want, and that's not a lot.

"Daddy, why are we moving to this place? I liked it back where we were" asked my little sister

"I told you honey, it is a business thing you are too young to understand" responded my dad

"Did daddy get fired mommy?"

"No honey it's just something happened at work that made daddy lose his job ok sweetheart? Now play with Mr. Bunny"

Mom was trying to avoid telling my little sister that my dad's boss committed suicide after losing a 3.5 million dollar deal with the Germans. With the boss gone and no one to take over the company, it was shut down putting thousands of people out of work.

"OH! This is going to be one beautiful place to live" said my dad

I think he was trying to convince himself more than us.

I put in my headphones and started to listen to Papa Roach but right then we stopped.

"Everybody listen, we are here for a quick bathroom break and to pick up some snack so here is some money now go buy a snack and drink while I put in gas all right?" said dad

When I was handed the money, I just put it in my pocket and sat in the car.

After the five minutes we kept moving.

"Daddy what does our new house look like?" asked my sister

"Oh you will love it sweetie! We have a pool a back yard and plenty of neighbors so you will have someone to play with"

She seemed happy but I knew it would disappoint her, for some reason dad has a tendency of being disappointing to the whole family.

After a few minutes we pulled into a very poor looking house. It was entirely made out of wood, there were shingles missing on the roof, the front porch was falling apart, and the door was crooked.

"This?! Were going to be living in THIS??" said my mom about to explode.

"This place sucks!!" said my little sister

I was amazed that a 5 year old could say something like that.

"May, don't use those words" said my mom

"She's right though" I said

"Well, everybody go in and pick a room" said my dad

"Hopefully this place doesn't fall apart" I whispered to myself.

"Liam, take your little sister to a room"

"Sure mom, c'mon May, well get you a good room"

"I think all the rooms are gonna suck"

"Me too, but don't say that in front of dad he'll take Mr. Bunny away"

As I walked my sister up the stairs to the bedrooms I noticed that this place went at least 20 years without having people live in here. There were many spiders and a bug, even a few rats, amazingly May wasn't scared of them.

I let May pick a room but she didn't like any of them, not even the master. I just let her decide on her own while I picked mine. My room was all right, decent space for all my things, and a good sized closet. As I looked out my window onto our empty pool, I heard May scream.

I ran with full speed to her room which was at the end of the hall, and saw May sitting at a corner of her room.

"What happened?!" I asked

"I saw something" said May with a horrified look on her face.

"What was it?"

"WHAT HAPPENED!!" my mom said as she came running to the room.

"She saw something but she won't say what" I answered

"Honey, are you ok? What did you see?" asked my mom calmly

"I saw a man….with blood on his face"

"Where?" I asked

"Out the window. The house right there."

I looked out there and saw him…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Dead Neighbor**

"Oh my god…." I could not say anything else to such a view

"What is it?" my mom asked

"That man over there….. He's dead"

"What?! How do you know?"

"He's been hanged….I can see the rope go from the roof to his neck"

My mom got up and saw him. He looked to be 50 years old; wearing a sleeping gown, blood dripping from his toe, and his eyes were white as his gown.

"We got to call the police" said my mom "Liam, take your little sister downstairs"

"Ok…." I stretched my arms towards May and she started crying "Hey it's going to be ok, you can have my room where you can see the pool and the backyard yeah" I smiled at her while she was washing her tears of her face.

"Thanks big brother" she put her head on my shoulder and I took her downstairs. My father was calling the cops.

"The cops are on their way"

I put May on the stool, went up to my dad and said

"Dad are we really staying here? The house is a mess and there is a 50 year old man hanging from a rope."

"Sorry son, but this is where we are going to be for the next two years."

"WHAT!!!" I screamed "May is not going to be able to sleep!"

"Look son I'll buy her a new toy and she'll forget everything"

"OH! That's good parenting!"

I walked away from my dad and tried my best to cheer up May but…It wasn't working, she just kept looking down, it was a crushing sight.

I accepted the fact that we were going to live here, so I helped my mom with moving in the furniture.

"Mom how can you just make it seem like nothing happened?"

"Look Liam, I know you're worried about May, so am I, but, there's nothing we can do, we have no money to go someplace else."

"I get that, but, I don't want to see May like that anymore"

"Me neither Liam"

We finished moving all of May's things into my room and saw that the cops were here, two hours since the call.

An Officer who was the height of my dad and had a beard came out of the police car.

"Good Evening Sir, I'm Officer Carl"

"Good Evening officer" My dad said shaking the officer's hand

"So what happened here?"

"Well, we are new in the neighborhood, and as soon as we get here, my little daughter, May, over there saw an old man that hung himself"

"Can you show me the place where the senior was seen?"

"Yes officer, Liam take him"

"Sure" I responded

I took him up the stairs into my room and tell him to look out the window.

"Oh my god…"

"Officer Can you go in there and get the man?"

"Yeah" he pulled out his transmitter and spoke to operator asking for backup

"Cops will be here shortly"

"He committed suicide right?"

"Of course! You think someone killed that man?"

He laughed at me, but I knew you could not rule out the possibility of a murder

"Well I got to ask you and your little sister some question about what you saw so can you come downstairs"

The officer asked three questions, name, age, and what we saw. It took a lot longer than we thought, Carl was a slow writer.

"So Liam and May Dawson, are you sure that is all you saw?"

"Yeah" I said for both of us

"Ok well thank you for cooperation, I'm going to go see what the team found out"

I was extremely curious to see what the "team" found. I went to the white-ish gray looking house, and saw three dead bodies.

As I walked into the house, I noticed that the house nothing of furniture. I looked at one body and noticed that he had a scar drawn in scabs on his wrists and that he was in the center of a star on the floor that was drawn in blood.

The other bodies were the same way, star drawn on the floor with blood, star on their wrist, and they were placed in a triangle form.

I the looked at the old man and saw that his blood was already dried and that he had a knife stuck on his back.

I was sickened of all the blood stains on the walls, floor, and roof. I did not want to look upstairs, but my curiosity took control of my body. As I nimbly walked up the steps, I froze. I saw something at the top of the stairs; it was a woman, who had been stabbed 36 times…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: 6 people?**

I ran downstairs as fast as I could, bumping into everyone, trying to hold in all the sickness in me. Until I got outside, and I felt like my insides came out.

"Whoa son, you ok?" said a cop

"Yeah, I'll be all right" I felt like my lungs were missing

"What did you see?"

"Something I should not have" I felt like my brain was moving from side to side"I'm going home" I said

"Be careful ok?"

I got home and my mom said for me to go to sleep since the next day was when school started, I had no idea how I was going to be able to concentrate with all the blood and gore that was imprinted on my mind.

"I'll put May to sleep on my way"

"Ok she's over there" she directs me to May; she was hugging Mr. Bear and sleeping so peacefully. I was jealous.

I picked up May and said my good nights, while I was going up the stairs May woke up.

"Go back to sleep May"

"I don't want to, I'm afraid"

"There's nothing to be afraid of"

"Yeah-huh there is. I saw this many people in that house big bro" she raised her hand and raised six of little fingers.

"Wait what!? Six? I only saw 5. Who did you see?"

"I saw 4 boys and 2 girls; they were very tall and had on this long black thing on them"

"Robes? Why didn't you tell me this earlier May?"

"I thought it was a costume party"

"What kind of a costume party ends in a bloodbath?" I thought.

"Big bro I'm sleepy, can you tuck me in?"

"Yeah sure"

I went to her room and put laid her down. I was tucking her in when she asked.

"Big bro, do you think it wasn't a costume party?"

"No May, I don't. I don't know what it was. But forget about ok?"

I gave her Mr. Bear and told her good night, turned on her nightlight and took my leave.

I went to my room and sat on my bed and thought

"Who was the sixth person? Could May be imagining things? Could she be lying? Did the sixth person kill the others?"

Lying down and closing both eyes, I feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

I awoke to the sound of my alarm.

"8:00" I mumbled "Do I really need to wake up two hours before the bus gets here?"

Slowly I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, I thought to myself that maybe this day would be nicer and cleaner than yesterday. I was wrong. I came out of the bathroom and heard an unfamiliar voice; I went downstairs and saw a cop leaving our house.

"What happened, dad?"

"Apparently the accident at our neighbor's house wasn't an accident; someone did this to 5 people"

"Oh man" I thought to myself "Maybe the sixth person was the murderer? Maybe he or she was innocent? What if the person who May saw was the murderer? Could she still remember?"

I did not say anything about this to dad, he might take May to the police and they would only scream at her, maybe I could get it out of her. Maybe.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen looking for May, she was sitting at the table staring into the cereal bowl.

"Morning May, morning mom"

"Good morning Liam" said my mom with a very happy attitude

"Hey big bro" said May with a depressed tone.

I sat next to May to eat my bacon and try to cheer her up.

"Honey, can you come here for a minute!" Yelled my dad from across the house

"Coming!' yelled my mom back

After mom left I turned my attention to May and asked

"How you doing May?"

"Not good big bro"

"Why not?"

"Because I still remember the face of the two people I saw in the house"

I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper

"Here, tell me what they looked like and I'll draw them, and then I'll give them some clown things so you can remember these faces ok?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

She described the old man first, she has amazing memory! She remembered things that I didn't, after she finished, I grabbed a box of crayons and made the old guy wear a clown hat and made his nose a red blot.

Then she moved on to the next person, the murderer. She described the person as tall, thin, dark haired, and young. She said the person wore glasses and was wearing a shirt with a nine on the sleeve; she described the pants as long and dark blue, must be jeans. She finally said that his hair was curly and that he had a cut that went from his hand to his elbow. It was too bad she didn't see if the person was male or female.

After she finished telling me I quickly drew the clown suit over the person's clothes.

She laughed and I laughed

"LIAM YOUR BUS IS HERE!!"

"Oh man I got to go May take care, Later mom! Later dad"

I ran to the bus stop and got on last, like any other new kid in town. I climbed up the three metal stairs and looked at my bus driver and then saw all the eyes just staring at me, telling me to go away, saying what a lose, but I didn't care. I walked all the way to the back and sat by myself, as I looked over to see if there was a person I could be friends with, I saw a sleeve with a nine on it. I looked at his arm….scab


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Scabbed arm**

I saw the scab and froze, I looked at it whole bus ride thinking, it's too stupid! There's no way that that guy could have killed 5 people so brutally. He fit the description May gave me. Thin curly hair, shirt with a figure nine on the sleeve, and the pants, I couldn't figure out why he was wearing his killer clothes. He might be a little on the dumb side, maybe a jock.

After 10 minutes the bus ride was over and I could not stop thinking about the jock, all through first period. I tried to stop think about it the second period because it was math, my worst subject. Finally after two more classes, lunch came; still the scab was burned into my mind.

I got my cheeseburger and I sat at a table by a tree, I was alone there, but I didn't mind, I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. I ate my food and just tried to forget about the whole thing.

I walked to my next class thinking of things to take my mind of the guy, when I felt something crash into me, it was a girl.

"I'm so sorry" I said as I was helping her up.

"No it was my fault" she responded as I was picking up her books.

I gave her the books and she left saying thanks, it helped me forget about the scab, until the next class.

I sat down at the middle left of the room and I saw that the board had Mr. Alen; he was the social studies teacher. The room was filled with inspirational posters like "This is a positive thinking zone" and "Treat everyone like you want to be treated" I was the first one in the classroom, even before the teacher, so I saw everyone that came in, I didn't know any of them until, I saw the girl I crashed into, and then scabs.

The bell rang and then the teacher came in, a sort of a slim man, who was lower then 6 feet tall, and had a light brown suit with black shoes to match his hair, he was holding a suitcase and was wearing glasses. He sat down on his chair, and started to take attendance.

"Smith, Michael" each name was followed by a faint 'here'

"Fitzsimmons, David"

"Driscol, Jason" a guy said 'here' from the back, it was scabs

"Dawson, Liam" I mumbled 'here'

"Alice, Jessica" this was the girl I ran into

Name after name, the teacher went, until he finally stopped and he told us about himself. I didn't pay attention; I just ignored him, because the entire teachers say the same thing on the first day, name, age, number of years teaching, rules, and the usual "the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do"

After 55 minutes of boring, the bell rang and let out the flood of students to the buses. I guess no one listened to Mr. Alen. I went to my bus and then sat down at the middle of the bus, I saw familiar and unfamiliar faces get on, then I saw scabs, or Jason. He sat down at the back and talked to his friends.

"Could it be possible that Jason is the murderer? He fits the description, but the description was given by a 5 year old, maybe Jason's scab was an accident, did May tell me the arm that the scar was on? If she saw him walking to a man from the door, she had to have seen his left arm, maybe he left a clue around the house, should I break in?" these are the things I was thinking of during the ride home, all I did was make myself more confused that I already was. I had no idea what to do, I thought of breaking in the house, I made a plan of how to do it too, but what if there wasn't any clues and I got caught, what would I say? I had to know, my curiosity took over my body yet again.

I got off the bus, went to my room, pulled out a sheet of paper and drew my idea of how to break in, I synchronized my plan so that no one would be looking for me, it would be during May's nap and while mom and dad were working. I could not believe myself, I was going to break-in today, I was going to break the law!!


End file.
